iGet Burned
by USAgrl
Summary: Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckett get an offer they can't refuse to visit Miami. Michael Westen, Fiona Glennanne, and Sam Axe get a visit from an old enemy...


iGet Burned

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first crossover fic. I know the shows are pretty different, but I think it'll be entertaining! I hope you enjoy it!_**

Chapter 1:

"Freddie!" Carly yelled down the hallway. It was summer time and school was out; iCarly was still very popular, but the ideas for iCarly were running thin- until now! "Freddie!"

Freddie quickly popped out of his door. "What?" He asked quickly.

"Come over now!" She beamed.

"Hey, Carly." Sam said as she walked toward Carly's home which was right across from Freddie's. "Fredward." She said unenthusiastically. "What's going on?"

"C'mon, c'mon I'll show you!"

The group of kids walked into the apartment and upstairs to their iCarly studio.

"So," Sam asked. "What's up?"

"Watch this!" Carly punched a few buttons into her laptop and the TV on the wall popped up and a video of a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes came onto the screen.

"Hello Carly, Sam, and Freddie," the man said. "I am Kellan Anderson, a representative for the Ocean View Hotels that border the coasts all over the United States. Due to the popularity of your show Mr. Bolton, the CEO, would like to invite you to enjoy a six-day-five-night stay at one of our hotels in Miami Florida and do iCarly from our beautiful pool area on the roof. We will fly you out to Miami, first class. We can assure you that you will have everything that you will need to successfully complete an episode of iCarly; we will provide anything you need and for Sam we will provide complementary ribs all day and all night on your stay. Please consider our offer seriously and contact (555)-555-0768 to set up your arrangements. Of course, your parents and legal guardians are invited to join, however we will provide round the clock security should they choose not to come." Kellan smiled into the camera. "Thank you iCarly for considering this. We hope to hear from you soon." The video stopped.

"He had me a complementary ribs," Sam said.

"This would be amazing!" Carly looked at Freddie.

"Don't you guys think it seems a little," he paused. "Too good too be true?"

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Think about it," Freddie turned to meet Carly's gaze. "They're offering us a six-day-five-night stay at a five star hotel and first class flights for us and our parents and legal guardians to do iCarly on their roof and they're offering round-the-clock ribs for Sam."

"C'mon Freddie," Carly said. "It's a nice hotel; they can afford this!"

"You remember when that kid claimed to be from Flonken Motors?" Freddie crossed his arms.

"They gave a us a number to call," Carly said. "Why would they do that if they were fake?"

"I don't know it just seems... off." Freddie said.

"I guess," Carly frowned. "Well, why don't we call the number and talk to them?"

"All right," Freddie sighed as he pulled out his Pear Phone.

"Wait, shouldn't we ask Spencer and your mom first?" Carly asked.

"We don't have an answer to whether or not we're going," Freddie said. "We're just calling for details."

"All right," Carly said.

"Well, dial the number already!" Sam yelled. "I can smell the ribs."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Miami, Sam Axe (former Navy Seal) and Michael Westen (former Spy) were sitting in Michael's Charger watching an old warehouse.

"Seriously, Mikey, you should really invest in an air conditioner." Sam said.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't sweat," Michael smirked.

"And doesn't that worry you?" Sam asked. "Like, at all?"

"Nope," Michael said. "Sam, you know where I spent a lot of my career, I think I can handle Miami heat."

"Yeah, but it's dry heat there... here it's humid and..."

"I don't need an air conditioner, Sam," Michael said.

"I need one, though," Sam said. He was drenched. "God, it's hot!" Michael resisted the urge to snicker and kept looking out the window. "There's Fiona," Sam said. They watched as Fiona dropped her purse and knelt down to pick it back up.

"That's the signal," Michael said. Sam and Michael climbed out of the car as Fiona walked away. The dropping of the purse meant it was safe to go inside the warehouse. They approached the building, Michael quickly picked the lock and went inside.

Fiona had been posing as a secretary named Celeste for a man who ran a legitimate company out of this warehouse as well as a kidnapping ring. They generally kidnapped one person at a time, generally young teenage girls from families with lots of money. Fiona, or rather Celeste, wasn't supposed to know about the ring, but of course she did and she'd been using her access to find where they were keeping the girl from the family that'd hired Michael. the kidnapping ring thought the family was rich, but they were really just guests at a rich friend's house while they got back up on their feet and the rich friend was living across the country in another house.

It'd only taken a week for Fiona to gain the trust of the kidnapper enough to let her stay after he was gone and after everyone else was gone. Fiona had a certain charm that made men just automatically get wrapped around her finger (Michael knew this from expirence). They'd needed her to get in to find where they were keeping the girl, how many guards and cameras there were, and when would be safest to go in. Now their plan was in action.

So, that day Fiona stayed until everyone was gone. She walked out and locked the door- she dropped her purse signalling Michael and Sam while also not giving up her cover just in case she had a baby sitter or camera on her that she didn't know about (which was highly unlikely, but still possible).

Michael and Sam finally got into the warehouse and made their way to a crate on the far end. On the outside it liked like any other one of the crates that held legitamately purchased car parts for anyone looking to rebuild a car or build a car of their own, but inside it was different. Inside there was a very scared, very hungry, very thirsty little 6 year old girl. Around her was insulation keeping the crate soundproof. There was probably some cooling mechanism, Michael figured, otherwise the girl would probably be dead with all of the insulation and lack of water.

There was a padlock on some chains on the door. People always had too much faith in padlocks. When someone is a spy they need to get around locks all the time and sometimes they can't pick the lock for some reason or another. So, all they need is a can of keyboard duster and a hammer. They just spray the padlock with the duster (which sprays out a -67 degrees F), it immediately frosts the metal. They empty the entire can then quickly hit it with a hammer and before they know it- they're in.

The shards of lock fell to the ground and Michael took the chains off and opened the crate. Inside was the little girl curled up in a ball, crying. He appraoched the little girl and said, "My name is Michael Westen, I'm here to take back to your parents." The little girl looked at him.

"I swear!" Michael heard Fiona's voice echo. "I didn't know anything!"

"Mikey, we gotta speed this up..."

"C'mon," Michael said. He picked up the little girl.

"You're lying!" The man they'd been investigating said. "You leave and immediately two men break into my warehouse?"

"I have nothing to do with it!" Fiona said. Michael already had an alternate exit planned, he'd always watched for entrances and exits. They ran around the back to a door hidden behind stack of cardboard boxes. Sam pushed them out of the way and they ran out the back. They got the girl into the Charger and heard a gunshot. The girl started to cry and Michael looked up... Fiona was walking back over to them.

"I didn't kill him," she promised. "Just a little warning. I don't think he'll be bothering anyone anymore."

"Great," Michael said. "Let's get this girl home." Another mission a success, another day gone right, another point for the good guys... but Michael couldn't help feeling like something was going to go wrong any day now. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.


End file.
